The Littlest Gryffindor
by Charmed Tigress
Summary: Six year Old Harry Potter goes back in time because of some accidental magic, to his parents' Fifth year at Hogwarts. But as we all know, Harry is a magnet for interesting, and DANGEROUS encounters.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Littlest Gryffindor**_

A Young Boy sat on the doorstep of Number 4 , Privet Drive. He was a small boy, and looked much younger than he was. He was thin , and quite short. The summer was unusually hot , and the family who took care of him , the Dursleys , had set him outside in the sweltering heat.

Just then another boy came out. As it happened the boy had two popsicles. He was fat , but considerably tall. The smaller boy raised his head , black hair falling into bright green eyes which peered from glasses. " Can I please have one , Dudley? " he asked politely.

" No way , Harry! " Dudley Rudely replied to the boy , before walking off. The boy , no , Harry , began to think. _IF I had parents , would they give ME two popsicles? What were they like? Were they nice people?_

Suddenly , the porch seemed to spin. It span and span and span and span and span. Harry shut his eyes. The spinning was enough to make _any _six year old sick. When the spinning seemed to stop , he opened his eyes.

He didn't see Mrs. Figg's House across the street , like he had thought he would , but a long stone hallway. Also , a girl. The girl had long red hair and surprisingly green eyes " Oh , Hello! My name is Lily. " she said.

About 10 minutes later , they were in Professor Dumbledore's office. " Ms. Evans , I believe you have a Charms lesson? " he said. Lily turned and walked out of the room without another word. Dumbledore then turned to Harry.

After a considerable amount of questions , from both Harry _and _Dumbledore , The Professor reached a decision. " Harry , You can sleep in a dormitory with James Potter and his friends , Sirius Black , Peter Pettigrew , and Remus Lupin." Dumbledore stated , as though that were fact , and not a sleeping arrangement.

Harry stayed in Dumbledore's office until Lily's last lesson of the day ( charms ) was done. Mostly he talked to the portraits , although to Dumbledore it appeared he avoided Phineas' painting like the plague.

Lily came , just before dinner , and collected Harry , shepherding him through he deserted halls into the very full Great Hall where everyone was. Harry sat quietly with Dumbledore at the Head Table , amongst the teachers. The students , it seemed , didn't notice him.

At the very End of the meal , Harry walked back to the Common Room with Lily. He sat in front of the fire. Just then , James walked up , and as he was about to ask Lily out , she turned around. Seeing who it was , she stated " Oh good , I was about to start looking for you." James grinned to himself , but then she continued " Professor Dumbledore says that Harry is supposed to sleep in your dormitory with you. " James' face fell , clearly this what not what he had been hoping for. Though he still said " Who's Harry? "

Harry's head appeared of the top of the armchair , he was now standing up. " I am! " he chirped happily , and James groaned. Oh this was _SO _not his day.

* * *

><p><span>By the way for all of you who read my stories this one was written by my little cousin. This is her note to you:<span>

_**Sorry if this one is a little short, I'll try to make them a little longer from now on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Littlest Gryffindor

James, In a bad mood, led Harry upstairs where Sirius was sitting on his bed. "

Hey Prongs , when'd you get a mini-me?" he asked. James scowled " he isn't my mini-me. Dumbledore says he has to room with us. His name is–" James' explanation was cut off by Harry " Harry, my name is Harry." He piped happily. Sirius ignored Harry , who sat down on the only clean space in the entire room: The extra bed. By the time Remus and Peter got back, he was asleep under his blankets, so they didn't notice him.

In the morning, when the Marauders were at Breakfast, Lily came up and took three of James' outfits , and shrank them. Harry threw the clothes on , tie tied on by Lily. Then Harry checked his hair, sighing because it was, a always, unruly. Lily grabbed Harry by the hand, and led him to the Great Hall, where everyone was eating Breakfast.

She tapped James on the shoulder. When he turned around she said' " I believe you forgot something?" when he looked puzzled she turned to Harry. " Harry, sit with James and eat your Breakfast. The small boy nodded and sat down next to James. James opened his mouth to say something, but Lily wasn't there anymore. He scowled and turned away.

One hour later Harry was sitting next to Lily in her Charms class, with James behind them with Sirius. They were studying for their O.W.L.s, so they were going over old spells they may have forgotten. Today it was 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

Just before the class was to start , Lily was called out of the classroom for something. She left her wand on the table telling Harry 'not to touch it'. James whispered to Harry " If you want to try the words are 'Wingardium Leviosa', it makes things float." Harry's eyes widened before he murmured" But James, Lily said not to…"

Harry looked skeptical, but picked up the wand nevertheless. James and Sirius waited eagerly. Harry waved the wand (swish and flick and said the incantation. What Happened next would go down in Hogwarts History as ' The Most Chaotic Class Ever '…

Suddenly all of the papers in any desk or cabinets flew out and folded themselves into paper airplanes, before they flew around the room without stopping. The initial spell exploded, turning all the feathers into geese, as the chairs disappeared and all the students fell onto the ground. On top of _all of that _Harry grew a dog tail and ears.

All of this happened at once, surprising everyone as the geese panicked. Harry blinked owlishly, not understanding why James and Sirius were roaring with laughter. Professor Flitwick walked over looking stern, and probably would have told Harry off, but hi tail was drooping. All the girls in the entire room 'awwwed' at him, as he blinked sadly, he was disappointed because it hadn't worked.

The Professor's face softened and instead he said " No harm done, no harm at all." And he waved his wand cleaning the classroom up, setting the geese free, and getting rid of Harry's dog appendages. Harry found it a good time to say " I'm sorry… I won't do it again."

After that, Lily came back and the class continued with no other incidents occurring. As James and Sirius walked out of class, Harry's little black head of hair could be seen surrounded by a mass of girls who called " Bye-bye Harry!" as he escaped and bobbed along after Sirius and James who were jealous of all the positive attention the six year old could attract. He slipped his hand into James' which cause Sirius to smirk and James to scowl.

As they were walking James stopped , quite abruptly I might add, and said" Harry, I just realized something! You're too cute to get in trouble!" Which was greeted with a " Yes!" from Sirius who was imagining the pranks they could pull and get away with because of James' Mini-Me.

Somewhere along the way, Remus and Peter caught up with them. " Who's this little guy?" asked Remus the moment Peter asked" When'd you get a Mini-Me James?" James scowled deeply and said "He's not my Mini-Me! " James stomped off, and Sirius answered Remus' Question " His name Is Harry, Moony."

Eventually James cooled off, and stopped walking twenty feet ahead of them at all times. The kept walking down the corridor, when they chanced upon The Bloody Baron, covered in his silver blood. To be quite frank, Harry was scared of him. But then, Who isn't?

Well it just so happens that James noticed that Harry was scared, and decided to pull a little prank on him. " He eat little boys who walk alone in the corridors, you know, Harry." He said jumping on the small advantage he had seen, to scare to kid, only a little bit, he would say in his defense, sometime later.

That night every girl in the Charms class that had occurred earlier that day would make an entry in their Diaries titled ' Wingardium Levi-oops… uh….' And at dinner, everyone would be telling their friends, so it would be all over the school by the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The Littlest Gryffindor

Charms, Potions, Lunch, and Transfiguration. James Potter wasn't very happy with his schedule, especially when he had to tote a six year old along with him. It didn't help that he had potions next, and with the _Slytherins, _at that!

As they walked into class, their professor, Slughorn, said " Oh-ho! I almost forgot that Harry would be with James." Since Harry was too young to even attempt potions, he just wandered around watching the older students.

Finally coming to a stop at a very Bat-like boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose. Said boy probably felt he _belonged _in that classroom. Why? Because his hands were flipping through the pages, and he was crossing stuff out and re-writing it.

At last he nodded, more to himself than anything, and began to start on his potion. His hands flew at an incredible pace, as he sliced, diced, powdered, and measured. It was madness, how fast he was going.

The whirlwind of actions he preformed, Harry could barely keep up wit. Now he was adding something to the cauldron, then he stirred for a bit.

The way he moved made him look professional. It was crazy, he had looked like he belonged, and now he proved he belonged there, in the dungeon, brewing potions.

Adding, Stirring, Adding, Stirring, Adding, Stirring, it became a cycle, until finally the boy came to a halt.

It was time to let the potion brew, He supposed.

When he stopped, he noticed Harry. At first al he saw was James. James, James, James. " What?" he snapped harshly, apparently expecting verbal abuse.

That verbal abuse never came, obviously. Actually, nothing happened, for a minute or so. That was when the boy realized he wasn't James.

Simultaneously, Harry managed a word. Just a single word.

"Wow" just 'wow' a tiny word really, but it was all he could manage at the time.

Slughorn began going around the room, testing potions. Once in awhile he would say " Good Job."

Harry and the boy sat in complete silence, just staring at each other. Slughorn magically appeared at the boy's cauldron, and he turned around.

The professor smiled and said " Perfect as usual Severus!" and walked to the next cauldron.

The class had gone seemingly well, with a minimal amount of chaos. Nothing had exploded and nobody grew a second head. Well, except for one poor boy.

Everything was nice and peaceful until they got into the hall, where James saw Severus. Who looked smug. Really smug. At this point, Harry got out of the classroom, having stayed to hold the door for everyone.

James twitched. Just barely, and almost imperceptible twitch. Just then, Lily showed up and saved the day " You guys walk really slowly, you know that?" she said, jut as Harry grabbed James' hand.

They all got moving again, at that second, James seemed almost reluctant though. Once again, the four marauders, and a Mini-Me

Of a certain character sat down and at lunch.

It was at this point when both Harry and James tried to grab the same thing at the same time. While they blinked in surprise, Sirius grabbed it, and laughed as they _both _ glared at him. They looked like twins!

Harry got up, off the bench, walked around, and tapped Sirius twice on his shoulder. When Sirius turned around to see who it was, James stole it back, and split it with Harry, with a " Nice Going, little man!"

After lunch, they walked to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was having them turn Hedgehogs into pincushions. Harry was bored this time around, because it wasn't really interesting to watch.

He wandered around the classroom like a lost soul, looking out of windows, and tapping a rhythm with his fingers. Professor McGonagall watched him, once in awhile.

Harry was _so, so, so, so, so, SO_ thankful when Transfiguration was over. Oh, Did I mention that James was too? He had finished halfway through, and had nothing to do.

They all stumbled and lurched out of Transfiguration dramatically. Harry grabbed James hand _again_ and they all went back to the classroom.

Sadly, when they got back, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had lots of homework to do. Not wanting to disturb them while they were busy, Harry trotted upstairs.

He walked around the room, observing things, and trying to clean up a little. There wasn't anything of interest to be found, except a bag of something called Dungbombs in Sirius' trunk, which he would ask about later.

Finally he noticed something out of place. A piece of parchment in James' trunk. James put all of his parchment into his nightstand. Oh well, he put it there for a reason.

It wouldn't be 'till much later that Harry discovered what it really was. After that things would become very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

He walked downstairs, the room no longer looking like a cesspool, only a pigsty. He sat in Lily's lap in the armchair in front of the fire. James was telling her the regaling tale of what had happened in Charms, leaving out the part here he had coned Harry into doing it in the first place.

Little Harry, little sweet Harry, never said anything about it. He didn't want James in trouble with Lily. On the tables behind them, Sirius and Peter were playing Wizards' chess.

A loud clang was heard as Sirius took down Peters' Knight. James resumed his story, after they could hear again, telling about how the spell had turned all of the feathers into geese, which were flying everywhere, pooping on students' heads, and dropping feathers as they flew.

After the story, Lily realized something. "Tomorrow is Halloween!" she cried. James nodded, but Harry cried "It is?" As it happened, James realized that Halloween would be on Saturday.

Just then, James was struck with a sudden inspiration. " Tomorrow." He said "I'm going to take Harry flying" Harry got excited then, because he had heard all about Quidditch and flying from Sirius.

Lily, however, was in shock. " James no! he's only a little kid! What if he fell?" she cried. Harry's face fell, but at this point, no one was even looking at him.

James waved her down "He won't fall, I'll sit behind him." He reassured. She still looked worried though, so he added " I won't let him do any tricks, either."

She calmed down slightly more and, looking doubtful, said " Ok… But not one scratch on him, James Potter! Not ONE." She wasn't really upset, but wanted to appear as though he hadn't reassured her as much as he really had.

Harry was excited, but it didn't show. Although, inside was turmoil. I'm going flying tomorrow! That was all that was going through his mind. He didn't care though.

It was ten thirty at night when the boys finally trudged upstairs, nearly dropping because they were so tired. Harry grinned, because he knew that James had had one hand behind his back, with his fingers crossed when he said 'I won't let him do any tricks'

Harry threw on his pajamas and crawled into bed. Within ten minutes, he had fallen asleep, darkness overtaking him as he fell into Oblivion. Unknowing, unfeeling Oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

The Littlest Gryffindor

THUMP! Thump, Thump, Thump! Those were the quiet noises Harry's bare feet made on the floor of the bedroom. Thankfully the tiny noises weren't enough to wake up the rooms other occupants, because they would be quite miffed.

As he pulled on his clothes for the day, or rather, James' shrunken clothes, he pondered something.

He had forgotten something, he knew, and it was really important, but he just couldn't remember it. Harry _hated_ forgetting.

He hopped down the stairs into the Common Room, and noticed that he was easily the shortest one there, which wasn't surprising given that he was also the youngest one there.

Even so, he was tiny for a six year old and only came waist high on the first years, coming knee high at the older ones. Sometimes he wondered why he was so sort, but was ok with it for an incomprehensible reason.

Soon after he started playing wizards chess with another boy, the Marauders woke up and trooped down the stairs. Just in time to watch Harry actually _beat_ the boy at Wizard's Chess!

Which was an accomplishment because the boy hadn't let him win, and because Harry stank at Wizard's Chess. It surprised Sirius to no end, and Peter looked shocked too.

Just as they reached Harry, his stomach growled loudly. Loudly. Sirius laughed, causing Harry to blush a light pink, sort of like Dust Rose. Then Harry stopped blushing abruptly.

He stated in a very Matter-Of-Fact voice "Moony Breakfast-Time!" Of course, Moony, ever the rational one smiled saying" Yep! Breakfast-Time, Harry! Let's Go!"

Harry grabbed onto his hand, and they strolled out of the Common Room. This left Sirius, James, and Peter standing there, mouths agape and brows furrowed.

The only thing running through their minds was: That little jerk! He Hijacked Moony!

Elsewhere:

It was very dark in the room, and there was a large amount of shadowy figures surrounding one shadowy figure, presumably the boss.

"Soon" said a high, cold voice triumphantly " We will go to Hogwarts, and I will defeat Dumbledore. The we will proceed to create the perfect Pureblood society we have always wanted"

The other shadowy figures around him cheered their approval. Their masters' plan would soon commence, and he would be in great power. They would be greatly rewarded.

Great Hall:

James and the others finally came down and found Remus telling Harry what a pancake was.

Yesterday they had had eggs and English muffins for breakfast, so apparently this was the first time Harry had ever seen such a breakfast food.

James, Sirius, and Peter drew close enough to hear Harry finish the conversation " Oh!" the child piped "Ok!" Which ended the matter, as Harry began to _eat _said pancakes.

After they had eaten, James and Harry suddenly remembered what they had forgotten:

FLYING!

So they trotted down to the Quidditch Pitch, Remus carrying Harry on his shoulders.

When they arrived, James began instructing Harry in what to do. The boy's broomstick, which they had borrowed from the School's supply for Quidditch players who didn't own one, was lying on the ground in front of him.

Harry commanded the broom "Up." It wasn't even a firm command, more like a request. Even so, the broom flew readily into his hand.

He mounted it correctly, off of pure instinct, and launched off the ground.

His first thoughts were: _Oh! This is wonderful _then _the wind feels nice in my hair…_

He was carving through the air with natural talent, as James arrived, soon followed by Sirius.

"Go Harry!" cried Sirius. It was then, by pure chance, that James dropped a Galleon.

He didn't notice this. However he did notice that Harry was hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speeds.

As the Marauders watched him hurtle towards Earth, paralyzed with fear, they noticed that he raised an arm.

They watched the hand attached to the arm close into a fist, as he caught something.

The, he pulled out of the dive, his toes skimming the grass. He began to steadily rise in the air, until he was level with James again.

He dashed over to James, handing him the Galleon. To say he was impressed would be an understatement.

After that Harry preformed spectacular dives and sudden turns.

When they got tired of flying, they all headed up to the castle, to discover that it was two in the afternoon.

They had missed lunch! Oh well, there was always the feast for dinner. It would have been infinitely worse if Harry hadn't reminded them to eat breakfast.

Sirius was behind on homework so he trooped to the library. He spent nearly an hour there, on a Saturday afternoon.

When he returned to the Common Room, all the Gryffindor girls were gathered around the couch, staring at something.

Almost all of them were cooing which was odd. Sirius, determined to see what was going on, fought through the crowd.

What he saw on the couch made him have to stop and physically force himself not to coo too. Jeez, what on _EARTH_ could be _THAT_ cute?

James was asleep on the couch, glasses askew, with one hand hanging over the edge of the couch, nearly touching the floor.

Harry was currently sleeping on James' chest, his legs curled under him, his glasses askew also. He was gripping James shirt too.

One last thing I think I need to mention. James other hand? You know, the one I didn't mention? It was draped over Harry protectively.

Sirius took one last look, before running up the stairs at lightning speed to grab his camera.

He made everyone else clear out, before snapping a picture, and dashing off to make it a motion picture.

By the time Remus got back, he looked at James and Harry and smiled. However, Peter was the one to end the cuteness.

When Peter walked in, he had taken one look at the pair snoozing on the couch, and screamed "KYAAA~!" at the top of his voice like a fan-girl.

James woke, and this in turn woke Harry up, who started crying because he hit his head as he fell off the couch.

James glared a glare that would scare Voldemort who could never achieve a glare of that magnitude. He glared the: The Death Glare of One Thousand Painful Deaths (and a maiming or two).

Which made Peter scream and run upstairs to hide behind Sirius and Remus, and not come out.

At this point James was no longer glaring at the stairs Peter had run up, but trying to quiet Harry, because they were both, Harry and James that is, developing the Mother-In-Law of all Headaches.

Poor Peter. Why poor Peter you ask? Simple. The second their headaches went away (and they didn't last long) a very angry Harry and a furious James stomped up stairs.

_**The content of the following paragraph has been censored because of its graphic nature.**_

Let's just say that Peter would _not _be attending the feast. OR any classes for at least three weeks

Sirius had come up with a brilliant idea. He was going to take pictures and things of that nature and put them in a book.

No, it wasn't Scrapbooking; Scrapbooking is for girls, Sirius decided. I'll call it stalking, instead.

Well how about we let him continue to delude himself, eh? No harm there.

The Scrapbo- I mean, stalker's journal, would be a great present for someone, later. Oh yes, yes it would.

They were all excited or the feast, but it was only three thirty, only a few hours to go! They were all exceptionally hungry, having missed lunch, and wanted some sustenance.

James did his remaining homework, copying off of Remus. Oh, and Sirius, but only a little. Peter was in the hospital wing, and would be for a while.

Remus and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess, and Exploding Snap, and still, time didn't seem to move at all! Harry's stomach now rumbled freely, as well as the others'.

When James finished his homework, he proclaimed, " It's been a little while since we pranked anyone. A too long little while, at that!"

Which gave them he incentive to plan even more crazy pranks. Even better is now they could get away with it if Harry turned on the enemy of everything: Super Cute Innocent Little Kid, Kicked Puppy Eyes.

Yeah, it's a long name, but it's fitting. They had big plans. Really, really Big plans for tomorrow. It was going to be messy. Messy, but great.

- A/N:

Sorry about this chapter taking so long, but my muses went on vacation in Fiji, and didn't warn me in advance! If you've noticed, my chapters are steadily getting longer and I convert notebook paper length into fan-fiction length. Oh boy, I spend at _least_ two hours checking for grammar and spelling errors now.

I hope it doesn't get dull! Also, I thought I might tell you, I do already have an idea for the prank they pull. OH yes, it's AWESOME.

Please Alert and Review! If you do, Sirius will send you a copy of the picture he took! =D


	5. Chapter 5

You guys like it! I haven't heard any negative comments yet, either! I'm open to suggestions, if you have any!

The Littlest Gryffindor

Finally it was time for the feast. The Marauders, plus Harry, minus Peter, were ready for some dinner.

They trotted out of the Common Room, down corridors, and finally into the Great Hall. Where everyone from all four houses were preparing to eat.

The Marauders and Harry all sat down in a row. The row went like this: (Left to Right) Harry James Sirius Remus. If you remember, Peter wasn't there because he was horribly injured.

However, were not going to play the blame game, and point fingers, are we? It could be hazardous to the authoress' health, and then I couldn't write this, could I?

Jack-O-Lanterns replaced candles, this night, and cast an eerie orange glow over the room.

At that exact moment the feast appeared on the golden plates. The feast, _oh _the _feast_!

Roast beef, and pork chops, pork tenderloin, and chicken. Oh so many varieties of chicken. There was fried, roasted, barbeque, and broiled, it was just amazing!

Of course those were the types of meat, but there were also other things. Mashed potatoes, gravy, salads, and applesauce, red cabbage, and cabbage, corn, and creamed corn, everything you could possibly imagine was there.

O drink there was Pumpkin Juice, and warm Apple Cider, and milk and water, o the options!

Then came desert, and there was Ice Cream, and pumpkin pie, and apple pie, and tarts, and puddings, and brightly colored candies. There were, of course, more drinks.

Eventually, everyone was full, and the leftovers and dishes disappeared. As they were clearing out, you could hear a girl saying " I think I gained ten pounds tonight!"

Everyone was in a good mood, as they marched to their Common Rooms.

When the Gryffindors arrived at their Common Room, they all wondered what to do next. Oh. It was nine o'clock at night… Lots of students went to bed, right then.

The Marauders, three, plus Harry, however, went and sat by the fire. They had plans to tell ghost stories! Ooh, spooky!

Harry didn't know any, and therefore didn't tell any, but sat there dutifully listening. It was heaps of fun, because it was warm, and they had full bellies.

Once or twice, James wondered that wouldn't these keep Harry up all night?

The color drained from Harry's face a couple of times, but he never said anything.

Afterwards, they went upstairs to bed. Once again, Harry sank into the darkness that is sleep. There were no problems, getting him into bed either. Everyone was tired in fact.

Poke. " James." Poke poke. "James." Harry murmured, poking him yet again. It was two o'clock in the morning. Why on Earth was Harry trying to wake James up at such an ungodly hour?

"James." Harry said, poking him again. This time, James stirred " Wha? Oh… Harry…" he said. Harry just sat there, completely silent.

"Whassa matter?" James asked. " I had a nightmare…" Harry answered. "Oh…" James stated groggily. Then He finally opened his eyes "c'mere 'en." he slurred.

Harry crawled under James covers, and snuggled into his side. " Nah go tah bed." Commanded the teen, sleepily.

At this point, James and Harry both passed out at the same time. This time, no one else bothered James.

'Click' Sirius ran out of the room at high speeds.. Just as James woke up. Good timing Sirius.

James tried to get up, but nearly fell off the bed. He looked down to find out why, and saw that the sheets were entwined around his legs, before the wrapped around Harry's legs and left a square big enough to lay on the very edge of the other side of his bed.

How it had happened, he'd never know. Suddenly Harry woke up, and then they _did_ fall out of the bed. They sat there, in a pile of blankets, looking at each other. Then suddenly, they burst out laughing.

'Click' Sirius had appeared pulling a camera out of nowhere. James noticed the little detail, known as the camera, and twitched. " !" he shouted.

Then, he scrabbled around, trying to stand up. By the time he succeeded, the only thing his friend had left behind was a Sirius-shaped dust cloud, which dissipated a few moments later.

Deciding it wasn't worth hunting his friend down, he turned around to help Harry out of the blankets, in which he was ensnared.

They both ran down the stairs, pulling their black cloaks over their white shirts, and red and yellow ties.

When they finally stopped running, they were at the wooden table, which resided in the Gryffindor Common Room.

James was frantically scribbling on a piece of parchment. It read: Moony, At Hogsmead, meet us at the Three Broomsticks at twelve o'clock this afternoon. Prongs.

So the excited pair ran, um, _walked_ to the Great Hall, where they planned to eat breakfast before departing.

They saw Sirius, wolfing down his breakfast. " Prongs, Prongslet." Sirius said, by way of greeting. "Padfoot." The duo replied, in the place of 'hello'.

Then James realized what had been said " Prongslet?" he inquired. Sirius grinned, before answering the question " Yeah, your Prongs, and he's your Mini-Me, therefore; he is Prongslet."

James rolled his eyes, and they at down to eat breakfast. Afterwards, James, Sirius, and Harry ~cough~ Prongslet ~cough~ walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, where students were leaving to go to Hogsmead.

The trio went first to Zonko's where they spent a good forty-five minutes getting feathers and Dungbombs for a prank Sirius was planning. Lord have mercy on the soul it was aimed at.

The next stop was at Honeydukes. James and Sirius came out heavy-laden with sweets. Harry, who the shopkeeper's wife thought was _too precious, _also had quite a bit of candy.

Still not as much as James and Sirius, but pretty good considering he didn't have to pay a knut.

Next stop: The Three Broomsticks. There they met up with Remus, and spent hours drinking Butterbeer and talking and laughing.

SOMETIME LATER:

It was four o'clock when the boys came home, and they all waited for dinner dutifully.

It was six o'clock when James called to Harry " Get your pajamas, and don't put them on."

-A/n:

Wow guys, I'm so glad you like my story! If you really like it, I'll try to be quicker!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling, would I really waste my time writing a fanfic for the stories I wrote in the first place? I think not. Therefore; I don't own Harry Potter.

Feel free to comment with ideas, or constructive criticism, but all Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and all Flamers will not receive a s'more.

The Littlest Gryffindor

Harry obeyed the command, even if he was skeptical. He trotted upstairs, and obediently grabbed his pajamas.

When he came downstairs, pajamas in hand, he saw James grinning. This wasn't overly peculiar, so Harry just went along with it.

Soon, he found himself walking down a corridor, with James. "Where are we going, James?" Harry inquired. James grinned again, saying "You'll see, soon, Harry."

Exactly ten minutes later, Harry found himself in a room with the biggest bathtub in the entire universe (figuratively, anyways).

For those particularly slow people, James had taken him to the Prefect's Bathroom. Oh the joys of being the Quidditch Captain…

James twiddled the knobs, selecting eat and bubbles. Normally bubbles wouldn't matter to the fifteen-year-old but it was for Harry. Well, that's James excuse, anyways.

When the bathtub/pool was full, James took a running leap, and, screaming "Geronimo!" did a cannonball into the bath.

Harry, who did a pencil dive accompanied by a loud "WHEEEEE", soon followed him. Well, the dive came with a large splash.

The water from said splash came up and smacked James' face.

When Harry surfaced, James splashed Harry in the face. Harry just stood there, wiping his face off, mouth gaping.

Suddenly, with a devilish smirk, Harry dove under water. Hey, pranking is in his blood, and James _asked _for it.

Harry was smart; he knew that the soap bubbles would disguise the air bubbles that escaped from his mouth, now and then.

James turned warily, not knowing where Harry was. He began turning in circles, just in case. All of this was futile, Harry was already right behind him.

Suddenly, something grabbed his feet, and pulled him under. Harry, job done, surface taking his first breath in almost an entire minute.

That's impressive, and James knew it. However, he was still mad, and so he grabbed Harry's feet and dragged him under too.

James surfaced then, and waited for Harry to come up. However, Harry _didn't _come up. This worried James, who didn't know how well Harry could swim.

(Like a fish, mind you) Suddenly hand came out from behind him, and splashed water into his face. James whirled around, eager to splash Harry back.

The water was still, if you discount the swirling bubbles. Odd, thought James.

Hands came from behind him, yet again. More water was splashed into his face, and he whirled around again, angrily.

Again and again, he was slashed in the face, until he caught on. Finally, he was about to be splashed, when he spun on spot, and splashed Harry in the face.

"Victory!" shouted James in joy. If you couldn't tell, he was quite happy for having been able to splash Harry back.

So began The Great Splash War of Hogwarts. The shrieking and laughter from the room could be heard from just outside the room.

Rubbing his hair dry, James then proclaimed that he had won. After saying this he was pushed- erm, decided to take another swim. (Harry pushed him)

Eventually, they got back to the Common Room. Sirius was playing chess with a boy, who was losing horribly.

Harry plunked down in front of the fire, watching the complex, beautiful, yet dangerous and deadly dance.

James watched Sirius play his game, happily, and Remus was contemplating how on earth he was going to wake up the pair the next morning.

Soon after, they all went to bed, for the next day was Monday. To James, Monday meant lessons, homework, and boring. To Harry, lessons meant watching more magic.

As always, it was easy for Harry to fall asleep, but not so easy to stay asleep. However, he managed and got a good night's rest.

The next morning, Harry was an alarm clock. He woke up all Marauders present.

Very skillful, if you knew how dangerous it was to wake up Sirius. Said boy shot a spell at Harry, irritated, before apologizing profusely.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called, sharply. Harry and James looked up at the same time, saying, "Yes?" The woman twitched "James!"

James looked up confused "I need your homework from Friday, James." She explained. The student Oh-ed and began to rummage around in his bag for it.

Eventually, he found it, and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank You." She said, in that stern way of hers.

James went back to turning his porcupine into a pincushion, like a good student.

Yet again, lessons came and passed, and instead of doing homework, the Marauders minus Peter went outside to teach Harry the fundamentals of Quidditch.

"-And these are the bludgers." Said James, not taking them out of the box. Just then Sirius broke in "It's the beaters' job to hit them away from their teammates and towards the enemy."

James nodded, as though that information had saved his life. Though, knowing bludgers, it probably had.

Harry also nodded, to show that he understood. Having already showed him the rest of the balls, the sent him to the bleachers, while they debated how badly Lily would injure them, if Harry got hurt, or if they even let him play in the first place.

After about ten minutes of sitting still, Harry was bored. Not normal bored, though. The kind of bored you get when your friends go on vacation, and your parents won't let you inside.

Harry was _bored, _bored_. _Suddenly the forest nearby looked like a lot of fun. So Harry, as all six-year-olds will do, decided to explore.

It was beautiful in an eerie way. The night before it had rained, so it smelled fresh. Moss on the sides of trees became greener, and more prominent.

Speaking of trees, there were so many, that at often times, one couldn't see the sky.

They were old trees, with thick trunks. The red leaves scattered the floor of the forest, some still hanging weakly onto trees.

It wasn't long at all, before Harry stumbled across some of the creatures of the forest. Unicorns, of course.

The young foals, with their golden, shiny coats, came over to investigate.

As young children will do, he tried to pet one. However, unlike most children, he did so with the utmost care, so as not to hurt the beautiful creatures.

After awhile, the unicorns left. Harry, sensing the impending boredom, began to search for something else to do.

Meanwhile With James, Sirius, and Remus…

"OHMIGOD!" said Sirius, panicking in the full sense of the word. James too, was freaking out, and only Remus remained calm, as the looked for the kid.

Lucky for them, it had, as I said before, rained the previous night. This meant that Child sized footprints could be seen.

Well, the trio followed the footprints. Realizing that they lead to the Forbidden Forest, James and Sirius panicked again.

Back With Harry…

Harry had been wandering, aimlessly for about ten minutes now. As it were, Harry had stumbled across something else. Thestrals.

Of course, having seen his mother die, even if he couldn't remember it, Harry could see the thestrals.

Harry, of course, thought they were beautiful in their own way. The creatures, it seemed, at meat. This made Harry wish he could give them something. He didn't have any meat though.

Oh well, he waved goodbye, and set off again. It was different though, because this time, he knew he was lost.

Which, as you probably know, doesn't sit well in the mind of a a six-year-old.

Harry promptly sat down on a rock, and started crying. It had been fun, up till then when he realized he was lost.

With The Marauders…

The three teens tromped into the forest. "Harry." Called Remus, as James and Sirius looked for him.

James, convinced he could hear Harry crying, broke of running. In the wrong direction.

With Harry…

A snake slithered up to Harry. "Little brother?" It asked. Harry hiccupped "W-what?" he hissed. He liked snakes, and snakes liked him.

"Why are you crying?" it asked him. Harry hiccupped again "I-i-I'm l-lost." He hissed shakily. "Then I'll help you find someone who knows the way out." It promised.

-A/n

Well, sorry about the delay. I was enjoying spring break, but no worries, I was writing the entire time!

It's a little shorter than I'd hoped it would be, but oh well. As I said, way up top, I'm open to suggestions!

I'm so glad you've all been enjoying this, and I wanted to ask, how many chapters do you think this story should be?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be typing this story in my mansion, while my butler made me some cake. However, I don't so no cake for me. D=

Suggestions are welcome, but flames will be used to burn down your house, and all flamers will be hobos.

The Littlest Gryffindor

"Really?" asked Harry of the snake, having stopped crying. "Yes, really." Said the snake. So the two set off, in search of a guide for Harry.

As they walked/slithered, Harry realized he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, My name is Harry, by the way." He told the snake.

The snake looked back at him, saying, "Hello Harry, my name is Alpha." Harry smiled, and they continued on.

Harry, though following Alpha, wanted to know something. "Alpha, do you have any family?" The snake frowned (I don't think snakes can frown, but oh well.)

"Yes, my Brothers, Beta and Cadmus, and our little Sister Deuteronomy." He answered.

Harry said "Oh, ok." They continued to walk in silence, after that.

Unluckily, it was now one o'clock in the afternoon, and Harry was getting hungry. "Alpha, is there anything I can eat?" he asked the snake.

They had traveled in silence for a total of two hours, and Harry's voice was hoarse.

The snake, known as Alpha, had no ideas as to what a Son Of Man ate. "I don't know Harry, I don't think so." He answered "Sorry."

Harry nodded "That's ok. I was just hoping." And so on they walked. Off they were headed, deeper into the forest. Little did Harry know, Alpha was slowly, but surely, leading him to the centaurs.

With James…

He had been searching since eleven, and now it was one o'clock in the afternoon. What no one knew, was that Harry had wandered off at ten!

He had been in the forest an entire hour before they started looking, and had quite the head start.

James kept hoping he would find Harry, but he never did. He felt so bad. Harry was lost, and alone, and most probably hungry.

The other Marauders had split up to cover more ground, they seriously didn't want to lose Harry.

Sadly, no one had found the boy. This cause James' panic meter to shoot through the roof. Metaphorically, anyways.

"Harry? Harry?" he called, sitting on the same rock Harry had sat on two hours ago.

With Sirius…

"Harry?" He called curiously, hearing a branch crack. He stepped towards the sound, peering through the low-hanging branches of a tree.

Then, suddenly, an acromantula burst out. The giant spider made it's way towards him, slowly.

Sirius gulped "Not Harry." He whimpered.

So the chase was on. "AAAUUUGH!" screamed Sirius, as hundreds of tiny acromantulas chased him.

Keep in mind that a small acromantula is still big enough to eat a three year old child whole.

Mind you, that doesn't mean they can't eat bigger things though.

"Don't eat me! I don't taste good!" he shrieked, running as fast as he could.

With Remus…

Remus looked up just in time to see Sirius run passed him, screaming, as he was pursued by a horde of hungry acromantulas.

Needless to say, Remus fell onto the ground and shook with laughter, momentarily incapacitated.

With Harry…

"Sorry Harry, this is where I leave you." Hissed the snake "Twenty steps forward, and you'll find someone." Harry nodded "Bye Alpha!"

he called.

So Harry took twenty steps forward, and came upon a clearing. There was a trapped centaur in the middle of it.

Worried, the boy went over. The centaur didn't seem to notice him, though. He was to preoccupied on freeing his hoof.

Focused on helping the other, Harry pawed at the rocks, which trapped the Centaurs hoof.

Finally, it was tugged free. "Hello…" said Harry who was noticed for the first time.

"Why are you here, Son Of Man?" he was asked by the centaur. "I'm lost, can you help me find a way out?" Harry inquired.

The centaur gazed at him for a minute "Yes." He said, after what seemed like an eternity.

Off they went. Harry was hard pressed to keep up, but the centaur didn't slow down.

With Sirius…

Panting heavily, Sirius slumped against a tree. Having been chased by ravenous acromantulas for half an hour, he was tired.

Truth be told, the authoress pitied him, because his ordeal wasn't over yet. There was more hilarity to ensue…

Sirius was shocked when the spiders had abruptly stopped when he had entered this clearing.

He had no idea why, but that didn't matter. He didn't mind the not screaming and running.

Then, he found out why. Centaurs had stepped out of the forest.

Scrambling to his feet, Sirius broke off running. Now centaurs were pursuing him. Angry centaurs. _Armed _angry centaurs.

"AAAAAUUUUUGH!" screeched Sirius, as he tried to escape the centaurs.

Sirius bobbed and weaved through the trees, as quickly as humanly possible.

With James…

James had given up, but he still searched. Surely, something terrible had happened to Harry. Just then, he saw something.

This something made him feel better. It renewed his hope.

Sirius was being chase by armed, angry centaurs. "AAAAAUUUUUGH!" screeched his friend.

Just then, he slammed into a tree. His arms and legs stuck out on either side of the trunk. The limbs twitched as he slid to the ground.

The centaurs then approached, and carried him off.

James clutched his sides, as he doubled over laughing. Soon he fell to the ground, where he continued laughing at Sirius' expense.

With Harry…

He had no idea where they were, but apparently, the centaur did. Many times, had Harry seen a place where he had already been.

Soon, Harry recognized the area near where he had met Alpha. They burst into the clearing where the rock was.

Suddenly, the centaur disappeared, and Harry was alone. Completely alone, in the Forbidden Forest.

Then James came into view. His friend was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides, and laughing.

"James?" called Harry, to his friend. James shot up, with incredible speed "Harry!" he called, glomping the boy. "Don't _ever_ do that again." He demanded.

Remus showed up, and took a picture that would have made Sirius proud.

Harry was standing up, but James was kneeling, hands wrapped around Harry's middle, eyes closed. Harry's head rested on James' shoulder.

Oh yeah, Sirius would be sooooo jealous. Very, Very jealous indeed.

Later that night, as they did homework, James said, "I can't help but get the feeling that we've forgotten something." Remus and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I can't remember what it was we forgot though." Said Remus, thoughtfully.

Harry hmm-ed his agreement, they were all perplexed. What could they have forgotten?

Lily walked by "Hey, where's Sirius?" she asked, curiously. The trio's eyes widened, simultaneously.

Where _was _Sirius? He hadn't been at dinner. Actually, they hadn't seen him for hours.

James said, "Eh, he'll turn up." And Lily nodded, walking away.

Then he pair looked at each other, and compared the stories of Sirius being chased that they had seen.

Harry turned to them, and began telling them what he had done while he was lost.

Somehow, Alpha didn't come up in the story. However, James and Remus were fascinated.

Harry told about the unicorns, and the thestrals. He told about the different plants he had seen.

The weirdest of which, had water coming out in a fountain-esc way, and birds drinking from it.

Then he told of being trapped by a whole bunch of plants, which were Venus Fly Traps.

He told all of that, and even more. Even his opinions, upon the subject, now that it was over.

Meanwhile, In The Forbidden Forest…

Sirius was hanging by his ankles, from a branch fifteen feet in the air.

"Guys? Guys! Very funny guys, now come help me." He called

Just then, the rope snapped and he fell on his head. Into a horde of acromantulas. "AAAAAUUUUGH!" he screamed.

-A/N

Holy bejeezus. I have a crick in the neck from being hunched over for so long!

Oh well, they do say that an Artist must suffer for his/her work.

The things I do for you lovely readers…

OMAKE~

Sirius was tied to a tree stump now. The spiders danced around a fire, nearby. They, it seemed, were doing a ritual.

Suddenly he heard "Let the feast begin!" and he had a baaaad feeling about that feast.

Suddenly the spiders began eating. No, not Sirius, of course. They were eating deer ribs, or something…

"Now for desert!" called the voice again (it's Aragog, for those slow people) The spiders approached looking eager. "AAAAAAAAUUUGH!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the masterpiece known as Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. If it did, there would be a series sequel for the second generation.

Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is welcome, but remember All flames will be used for a bonfire, and all flamers will not be invited to have cocoa and hotdogs with me.

The Littlest Gryffindor

Sometime later, they remembered Sirius, and James sped off without a second word.

He came back, half an hour later, with a very shell-shocked Sirius. It was bad. Sirius had been completely silent.

Then, Remus realized that _he _carried the cure. The picture that he had taken hours previously.

He handed the picture to Sirius, who promptly returned to normal.

Harry was asleep, curled into a ball, lying across Remus' lap. Remus had, unknowingly, laced his fingers into the child's dark hair. 'Click'

The authoress has decided that it is unnecessary to write that Sirius took a picture, as by now it should be obvious.

If it isn't, understand that the word 'Click' means that someone took a picture.

At this point, everyone was tired from the day's misadventures. Hauling Harry, they climbed the stairs, and flopped into bed.

Eventually, it seemed, they fell asleep. In actuality it took only five minutes for everyone to fall asleep.

"James." Said Harry, shaking the other boy. James shot awake, instantaneously, and began pulling his clothes on.

Once again, James and Harry looked liked like father and son. The authoress, most regrettably, wishes to interject: Oh _really_?

And so, the grey-eyed girl cried out "On with the story!" and on it did go… For many chapters…

The quartet walked to the Great Hall. Lessons, as always, would follow breakfast.

James, Sirius, and Remus examined their timetables. After breakfast came History of Magic, with the Hufflepuffs.

Then, they had Charms with the Ravenclaws. So far their day wasn't looking so bad. Lunch afterwards.

Then they noticed the last thing on their list. Potions. With the Slytherins. It was bad enough in the beginning, but then they realized it was _double _potions.

They walked, unhappily, to their first class of the day. Preparing themselves for boredom, they entered their class.

Professor Binns droned on and on. It seemed class would never end. Oh class was boring today, they weren't studying goblin rebellions, oh no, they were studying acts passed by the Ministry Of Magic.

That was when James noticed Harry sneaking toward the Hufflepuffs. He tossed bits of parchment at the backs of their heads.

"Knock it off!" hissed a Hufflepuff girl, to the boy behind her. Harry pelted her again. The girl twitched, before turning around, and throwing bits of parchment at the boy.

Harry repeated this process, until the entire classroom was chucking bits of parchment at each other.

James sat, recording the moment. He was planning on doing something, it was obvious.

Meanwhile, the class around him hand entered The Great Parchment War. Shouts of laughter and several annoyed 'HEY!' s could be heard.

At least class was not _as_ boring. The plus? Professor Binns had no idea who had started it, and therefore; couldn't punish anyone.

Soon, however, their first class was over. As always, when they exited class, Harry grabbed James' hand. Used to the action by now, it seemed the teen didn't care.

Trotting at a steady pace, they headed for Charms Class. It didn't take long until they made it to the classroom.

Sitting down together, they prepared for the days lesson. Professor Flitwick announced that they would be preforming the Silencing Charm.

"Urgh!" cried Sirius in irritation, as yet again, his raven cawed loudly. Lily had already gotten it, and was trying to help her friend.

At last, Remus silenced his too "Silencio!"

James, Sirius, and many others had not yet succeeded. Harry was bored. It was noisy, and nothing cool had happened yet.

Eventually, class was over. Everyone had gotten their ravens, or bullfrogs, to be quiet.

Next stop? Lunch Time.

Ad they ate their lunch, the teens silently dreaded their next class. Double Potions with the Slytherins.

Somewhere, Hundreds of Miles Away…

"M-my Lord?" asked a quivering voice. "SOON! I said soon. We have had a setback." Answered a high and cold voice.

"Yes my Lord." Said the voice no longer quivering "Whenever you feel it's necessary." A snake slithered across the floor.

"All in good time… Then I will rise to power, and the new ways will begin."

Hogwarts, dungeon three…

This time, Harry sat with James. It was a fairly simple potion that they were brewing, and, as usual Severus Snape and Lily Evans were on top of things, working together.

Halfway through the lesson, Harry turned in his seat to watch some of the others. This move knocked unnecessary ingredients into the cauldron.

The cauldron began to bubble and froth at a rapid pace, shaking and rocking. It was very unsettling to James, Sirius, and Remus who were working together at that.

No one had noticed the extra ingredients go in, and they had no idea what was happening.

Harry turned back to watch James, knocking one last thing into the cauldron. Salamander Blood.

BOOM! SPLAT! The cauldron exploded, covering the Marauders and Harry in its contents.

Smoke _filled _the room, billowing about, choking students, seemingly _never _going to clear.

Well it _did_ clear, it just took awhile. Everyone rushed over the Marauder's spot.

To be honest, what they saw surprised them.

Four little boys, lying in a row. Miraculously, they resembled everyone's favorite pranksters and Harry.

Blinking his eyes open, James sat up. "What?" he squeaked curiously, wondering why everyone was crowded around him.

Hearing his own voice, he asked "Can I ask what the potion did after it asploded?"

At this point he noticed the other boys around him. "Oh." Was all he could manage. Standing up, everything but his shirt and boxers fell down.

This left him with a shirt hanging off of one shoulder, and it resembled a dress. Then Sirius stirred "Haha Jamie! You is tiny!" proclaimed the groggy boy.

'Jamie' smirked "Yeah, and you us usin' bad gwammaw." Sirius no longer snickered "Weww, you can't saw 'aw'. Wait… I can't say 'aw'"

The entire potions class snickered at their antics. "JAMIE! SIWIUS! Suddup." Whined an unhappy Remus.

"Sowwy Moony." Came two unhappy voices. At this point, Harry woke up. "Wee, Good Mowning Sunsine!" said James sarcastically.

They were taken to the Hospital Wing for cure. After some tests were run, Professor Slughorn came in "Well boys, there isn't a cure. The potion will wear off on it's own." He announced.

Remus sat up " How wong wiww it take to weaw off?" he asked his professor. Slughorn answered wearily "Indefinitely."

Harry didn't mind it, but obviously the Marauders sure did. "You mean we'we stuck wike dis?" "Why does dis stuffs aways happen' ta me?" "…"

It had also been discovered that they were three years old. It probably didn't help James' mood that he toddled as children that age do.

Thankfully, no one had been injured, except maybe James' pride.

"Ok, back to Potions Class." Said Remus with perfect clarity. "Moony, how'd you do dat?" asked James. Sirius and Harry listened intently.

"You concentrate on what you want to say, and then it comes out without the lisp." Remus answered.

"Thanks Moony." Chorused the other three.

At the rate it was going, it was going to be a very interesting indefinite amount of time.

-A/n:

So how'd you like it? Did you guys like the Mini-Marauders? I really hope so because I have no idea how long I'm going to keep them.

Sorry about the delays, by the way. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience. First I lost my notebook, then suffered severe writers block, and finally all of my pens ran out of ink! URGH!

I have biiiiiiiiiig plans, but a very fine line to walk on whilst writing it so it doesn't seem superficial.

On a lighter note, I found a pen name for myself!

See ya later!

~Chibi Ryuu~


End file.
